The change part1
by ampatha
Summary: Spike and Willow ... a love that has future?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (even if I'd wish). They belong to Joss Whedon. Thank you for allowing us to borrow them!! 

Author's note: It's my first fanfiction so don't expect too much!!! 

The change 

Part 1 

"Willow, don't be so shy!! Try my black top, c'mon!" Buffy tried everything to make Willow wear her black top and the short skirt.  "But Buffy, it would really not look as good as if you wear it. I can really wear the black jeans and the green pullover!" "I can't believe it! It's the hottest summer I can remember and you wanna wear a pullover???" "Okay, okay! I'll wear your damn top." Willow finally said. Buffy grinned: "Maybe we'll meet someone special today, who knows?" She didn't know, how right she was! 

~~~~~~~ 

Xander and Anya danced when Buffy and Willow arrived at the Bronze. First they didn't really recognise their friends because they were so concentrated on each other and their dancing, but then Anya saw Buffy and Willow and they went towards them. 

When Xander saw Willow in Buffy's top he widened is eyes. He couldn't say anything but: "Willow, you look different. So ...." Anya interrupted him: " ... sexy. I think that's the word Xander searches for. Isn't it Xander?" "Yes, maybe ... okay, yes. Whose top is that? Don't say it's yours Will." "No, it's Buffy's." 

"Buffy, why aren't you patrolling? Did Giles give you a free day? I'd really wonder!" Anya said. She didn't really like Giles but nobody knew the reason why. Maybe, she knew him when he was younger?! "Yes, he did. I couldn't believe it myself when he said it but it seems to be true!" Buffy said with a big grin on her face "I hope he won't appear here. You all know him. I really give him credit for coming here!" she said hopefully. 

Suddenly Willow interrupted her. "Buffy ... look who is standing there. At the door." "Is it Giles?" Buffy asked with played desperation. "No. Much better!" "Who is it Will. I can't see anyone I know." 

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, saying: "Turn around and ya will!" Buffy turned around and had to hold back cries of joy. "Angel! What brought you back to Sunnydale?" "Well, I don't really know. I just wanted to see how you all are doing. Hi Xander. Who is that girl next to you?" he said with a grin. "That's Anya. MY girlfriend. She's a demon and she hates vampires so you better don't come to close!" Xander answered jealously. 

Hi ... Oh my god, Willow, is it you?" He stared at Willow when she said: "Hi Angel. Yes, it's me. How are ya? What is LA like?" "Well ..." Angel started, "LA is very nice."  "You look really different. You're not the little wallflower anymore, are ya?" he asked. He couldn't take his eyes off her and that made the red-haired feel a little bit uncomfortable. "Well, I hope I'm not." she answered with a shy look at him. 

"You didn't write anything in your e-mails about coming to Sunnydale! Why not? Then I would have been able to tell the others!" she asked reproachfully. "Well, 12 hours ago I didn't know that I'd come here either. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you! Can you forgive me?" he asked with a big grin! "Yes, but only because it's you, okay?" "Oh thank you Willow! Thank you!" 

What followed was a long period of silence. Buffy, Anya and Xander watched Angel and Willow and everyone of them felt the excitement between the two. Xander broke the silence when he said: "Is Cordy alright too?" Angel answered but still looked at Willow. "Yes, she is. Greetings from her." "Oh, thanks. Is she still that superficial girl we all remember?" Buffy asked. She wanted Angel to stop looking at Willow that way. She still had feeling for him, but it seemed as if he fell in love Willow. She had to prevent that, even if Willow was her best friend but she couldn't let her steal her boyfriend.  Buffy said to herself. 

The hours passed and when Buffy looked at her watch again it was already 1 o'clock in the morning and Xander and Anya have already gone. (I think everyone can imagine, why..) During the last three hours Buffy had only listened to Angel and Willow but now it was really late and so she decided to take Willow and go home. "Hey Willow, it's already 1 o'clock. I think it's time to go home now, isn't it?" Willow looked at her watch. "Really, it's already so late. I have to go now." When Angel heard that his eyes widened. He didn't want to let Willow go. They had still so much to talk about so he said: " Well, maybe I can bring you home?" 

Buffy looked at Willow nervously. 

"Okay Angel, let's go!" Willow suddenly said. _ "Ahm, Buffy ... do ya wanna go with us?" Willow hoped she would say no but Buffy said: "Yes, of course. There are still so many things we have to talk about Angel. Let's bring Willow home and then we can go on patrol, okay?" Willow stared at Buffy and started to say: "But I thought that Giles said that .." "Yes, Giles said I should go on a longer patrol today. Maybe we will meet some nice vampires." Buffy interrupted Willow. She exactly knew that Willow wanted to tell Angel that it was Buffy's free day and so she wouldn't have to patrol but Buffy wanted to be alone with Angel. Maybe she could make him love her again. She did it once. Why not once again? _

When Willow heard Angel's answer, that he liked the idea of patrolling with Buffy, she stood up without saying a word and went home alone. Buffy and Angel wanted to hold her back, but when they wanted to say something, Willow was already away. They tried to find her again but they couldn't and so, they went on patrol. 

~~~~~~~~ 

When Willow went home she had tears in her eyes. "How could Buffy do that to me? How? She saw that Angel liked me and she was so jealous ... is that what a real friend would do?" Willow asked herself again and again. She just couldn't find a right answer. "Buffy wouldn't have to worry. I know Angel very well but he's just a very good friend of mine. Not more and not less. Buffy exactly knows that. She knows him much better than I do and because she knows him much better he loves her and ... ah, let's forget about that. It's not worth thinking about it. Hope she will calm down again." 

She had just finished her thoughts when she suddenly saw Spike running down the street and there were about twenty vampires behind him. He screamed: "Run, little witch. Run!!!" Willow saw the vampires coming up the street and she started to run as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough. Harmony, Spikes girlfriend catched her and wanted to bite her, when suddenly Spike knocked her down with a bottle. 

On the one hand that was a very good idea 'cause otherwise Willow wouldn't live any longer but on the other hand it made the vampires very angry. They started to scream and the witch and the vampire started running again. They reached Willow's house and Willow opened the door and ran in as fast as she could but Spike couldn't. Willow had forgotten that he was a vampire and that she had to invite him into her house and so he had to wait outside. The vampires came nearer and nearer. They were just a few meters away from Spike and the house and so Willow thought about closing the door but suddenly she remembered that Spike was a vampire and so she quickly said: "Come in. You're welcome." 

The blonde vampire rushed in and shut the door behind him. "Thank you, little witch. That was no second to early." He looked at her and recognised the fear in her eyes. He wanted to thank her and show her that she wouldn't have to be afraid of him but when he did one step towards her she wanted to scream, but she did not get a word out. She was very afraid of Spike even if she knew that he was a "good" vampire but she had heard so many stories about Spike, better known as "William the Bloody" that she just couldn't believe that he was a good one. The vampire did one more step forward and that was too much for the little witch. She fainted. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh Angel, we haven't patrolled since .. I can't remember since when. It's so long ago!" Buffy said. "Yes, it is and I really missed it. I mean, ahm, it can be really funny to patrol with Cordelia but she talks so much and sometimes ... I think I don't have to tell you. You know her good enough, don't you?" "Yup, I absolutely do. Whenever I think of her, which is not very often ... okay, now it's the first time I think of her, but now, I also have to think of torture, horror and lipstick!" 

Buffy grinned at Angel in a very special way, he remembered. She always laughed that way when Angel tried to kiss her and when she played with him! She knew that he liked, no, loved that way of smile!  They looked into each others eyes and their lips came closer, when suddenly ... 

"Watch out Angel. Behind you!" Buffy screamed. From one moment to the other the two, nobody could say if they were just friends or lovers, were encircled by about 10 vampires. And they did not look very friendly. Angel seemed to know them because he didn't look very friendly either. Then one of them, he was the ugliest, said with a broad grin: "Hello Angelus. I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been? Were you afraid of us??" The others started laughing hysterical and that was Buffy and Angel's chance to fight them. "When I say "go" you kick the one with the green hat and I'll take someone else, okay?" He whispered. Buffy nodded. 

The vampires came closer and closer and closer. If they could breath, Buffy would feel it. "GO!" Angel suddenly shouted and without any warning both kicked one of those bad creatures away and the fight could start. The slayer fastened the first two vampires with her stake as she heard Angel scream. 

Buffy turned around and saw that the other 8 demons wanted to fasten Angel with his own stake. (It was a birthday-present he got from Buffy) Angel was strong, very strong, but it's nearly impossible to fight alone against 8 vampires! Quickly, she ran towards them and tried to liberate her friend, but that was not as easy as she thought! 3 of the vampires wanted to hold her back, but they couldn't. It wasn't very difficult for Buffy to fasten only three of them with her stake. When the other 5, who held Angel saw this, the became afraid and ran away. Angel was free again! 

Thank you Buffy. Without you I would be dead now." Angel said and hugged Buffy. "No problem. You know ... that's my job!" she answered with sorrow in her eyes. "Why do you look so sad? Is anything wrong?" Angel asked. "No. It's just that I still can't live like a normal girl. Giles is so strict and I have to patrol so much and mum also tortures me with her worry ... I can't stand it anymore" That was also a reason why she wasn't very happy now, but the most important reason was something different! She wanted to ask him so much. If he still loved her or if he loved Willow. There were so many questions and still no answers. 

She was so desperated that suddenly she asked: " You love Willow, don't you?" He looked at her and suddenly he started to laugh: "Willow? Why Willow! I mean, she's a good friend, maybe my best, but why do you think I love her?? You know that's really crazy Buffy." Buffy couldn't say anything. She was so happy nobody could guess.  Then she found her voice again: "I just thought because in the Bronze, you just talked to her and ... well, forget it!" 

He wasn't really sure what to do now but then he bend himself down to her and their lips met. Buffy opened her mouth and their tongues also met and melt into a long and soft kiss. Buffy felt like in heaven! 

Suddenly someone pulled Buffy back and as she turned around she saw the left five vampires that ran away before. She was very angry and asked one of them: "Do you always have to come up when we don't have time to fight you? You disturb, okay?? Could you please come back in an hour?" The vampires looked at each other.  One of them finally asked: "Who are you?" "Are you stupid? Never seen a picture of me? I'm the slayer. Would you now be so kind and piss off???" When the vampires heard the word slayer they stared at each other and ran away again. They wouldn't disturb them again! 

"Well, where did we stop?" Angel asked. "Well..", Buffy answered, "I think it was exactly here." and they kissed again. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Spike had a real shock when Willow fell into a faint but he was quick enough to keep her from falling to the ground. He catched her and then he carried her upstairs into her room. The vampire laid her down on her bed and looked for the bathroom to find a towel and some cold water. Then he came back with the wet towel and laid it on Willow's forehead. As Spike watched her sleeping he started to feel something for her but he could not exactly say, what it was. Maybe it was friendship, her braveness that she had invited a vampire in her house or maybe even love?? 

Half an hour later the witch woke up. When she saw Spike, she didn't start to scream. She just looked at him as if he would kill her the next second. In her eyes he saw fear and desperation. 

"Calm down Willow. It's alright, I'm not a bad vampire any longer. You know that I'm not. Why are you so afraid of me??" he asked in a soft voice. "Maybe you're a good vampire but you still ARE a vampire and that makes me feel afraid. You know .. I don't trust vampires." she answered him shyly. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I mean ... I couldn't hurt ya, even if I wanted to, you know...because of the chip." he tried to pacify her and after some time, she really calmed herself. 

"Well, it would be better for you if you stay here for a while, wouldn't it? I mean because of Harmony and her "friends". You can stay here if you want." Willow suggested. As Spike heard her words he couldn't believe his ears. "What did you say? you want me to stay here? I thought you were so afraid of me!?" "Well, I think I've changed my mind about you. Do you want to stay here or don't you?" "Of course I want to! Thank you, little witch!" 

They talked the whole night long and so they didn't recognise the break of dawn. They talked about Dru, Oz, Willow's life as a witch, Spike's life as a vampire and many, many other things. When Spike realized that it was too late for him to go outside into his little flat, he became very anxious. "What shall I do now. If I go outside I will die. Please help me, little witch! Can't you beam me home? I always thought witches can do this." Willow just smiled ad said: "No, sorry! We can't send people to other places, but I told you that you can stay here for a while! During the day you can stay down in the cellar. There are some lights, but there is no sunlight. It wouldn't be dangerous for you." "Thank you, my witch, thank you!" 

~~~~~~~ 

Buffy and Angel were in the vampire's old flat. He didn't sell it when he went to LA and now he was really glad about that. This was a dark place where he could stay during the day and where he could see Buffy. He was so happy that she still loved him ... he wanted to hug the whole world. 

He said: "Good morning Buffy!" as she woke up next to him. He had watched her sleeping for a long time.  "Good morning Angel." she turned to him and smiled. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked. "I just couldn't! You looked so sweet when you sleep, I'm really sorry." She smiled again. 

"Do you think Willow is angry because we left her alone?" Buffy looked at Angel. "I don't think so. She knows that I don't love her and that we are just friends. She just wanted to be alone with me so that we could talk but not because of any other reasons. She understands, believe me!" 

"Hope so! What's the time?" "It's 9.20 , why?" he replied. "9.20??? Oh my god. I meet Xander and Willow in 5 minutes!" Buffy jumped out of the bed, dressed and wanted to run out of Angel's flat as he said: "Wait a moment! What about a kiss?" Buffy looked at him, smiled and said: "Oh sorry, I nearly forgot that." She went towards him and as she was close enough, Angel pressed her against his body and kissed her as long and softly he never did before. 

"Don't forget me, okay?" he said. "I won't! See ya tonight?" "Of course ya will. I'll be at your house at 11 o'clock, okay??" "Great!" 

Buffy smiled and Angel loved this special smile. She had always smiled that way when she wanted to play with him. It was always full of promise, when she smiled that way and so Angel started to count the hours until 11 o'clock. 

She turned around, sent him a kiss and went out. 

To be continued! 


End file.
